


secrets don't last forever

by oceaneyeslance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Lance (Voltron), Gen, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Spies & Secret Agents, i love writing my boy if you cant tell lmao, lance au, lance is a secret agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaneyeslance/pseuds/oceaneyeslance
Summary: By the time he was considering running for it and returning to Earth, an alien princess told him that he was meant to be the blue paladin, a defender of the universe.And suddenly, Lance had a new mission.





	secrets don't last forever

Agent Lance McClain had been trained for every situation by the best of the best in his branch of service. Every problem he faced, he was specifically told how to deal with it. 

But when he arrived in an alien spacecraft by a giant blue lion, he didn’t know what to do.

-

Lance’s family had been active members of a secret agency for years. His parents, grandparents, and great-grandparent were all secret agents in the west branch of the agency. Now, it was his turn to be an agent.

The agency started his training at age 10. He was taught how to use a gun at 11, and was given his first gun not even three months later. Even though he excelled at firearms, he was required to train with knives and other weapons as well. By 14 his skills were the equivalent of an army soldier. Another year of training and protocols later, and he had his first mission. When he turned 17, he had done 37 missions in total.

Before Lance had stumbled across Blue, the agency had told him to enroll in the Galaxy Garrison and investigate the disappearance and coverup of the Kerberos mission. He made sure to stay on the down low, originally getting in as a regular cargo pilot, before Kogane was kicked out and Lance had replaced him.

The fighter pilot position would make Lance be more in the spotlight, so he had to be as average as possible, even though he could beat these idiotic simulators within the minute. He pretended to mess up on accident, and made it look like he wanted to show off every now and then. 

And then, of course, Lance had activated a huge robot lion and went MIA.

-

Lance had figured out what happened to the Kerberos crew when they had rescued Shiro.

It gave him some satisfaction that he had finished his original mission, but he had no clue how to get back to Earth or how they would believe him. By the time he was considering running for it and returning to Earth, an alien princess told him that he was meant to be the blue paladin, a defender of the universe.

And suddenly, Lance had a new mission.

-

The agency had told Lance to never reveal that he was a secret agent. Lance had followed those rules while on Earth, because he had no reason to share those details. Now, Lance was struggling to hide that fact about him.

His skills were getting more harder to hide with each Galra ship they took down, or with each soldier he fought. He wondered if it was even worth it to keep a secret, or to reveal that he was better at fighting than Keith and Shiro combined. The agency was light years away, and Lance was fighting to save the lives of the whole universe. 

He figured that his secret could be shared because of that.

-

Lance didn’t want to break the news when they were in the middle of an actual battle, so he decided to do it during training.

They took turns fighting waves of training robots to see how long they could last. Hunk beat four waves before being tackled to the ground by a few of the robots. Pidge got a little farther than Hunk, but because of her size she was tackled too. Keith got through 8 waves, and Shiro got through 10. 

And then Lance was up.

As the other paladins were fighting, he observed how each wave increased in difficulty. Wave one had one robot, wave two had two, wave three had three, and so on and so forth. In the first two waves, the robots had no weapons. The next two, they had swords, and the next two had guns. Every wave after that had a mixture of all of them.

Weapons for Lance’s use were scattered around the training room. He already had a plan; get to the gun first, defeat the easy robots, then go for the knife and keep it just in case. He would ignore the sword unless he absolutely needed it. As Allura counted down, Lance took a breath and exhaled slowly. He tuned out the other paladins, not needing distractions, and only focused on the problem at hand.

When Allura reached zero, Lance darted forward.

To get the gun, he had to successfully get behind the first robot. It was easy enough; all he had to do was slide under its arm as it tried to grab him and then he was there. He shot the robot through its head, and prepared himself for the next wave.

Two more robots appeared, and Lance didn’t even have to move as he shot them down. Three robots appeared, and now they had weapons too. This time, Lance swiftly dodged the swords swinging in his direction and took down two of the robots as he fought. However, one of the robots caught him by surprise and tackled Lance to the ground, his gun flying out of his hand.

Allura had already moved to stop the training when Lance clenched his teeth and punched the robot hard in the face, stunning it long enough to flip over and stab it with its own sword. He scrambled quickly to his gun and made sure to watch all sides of him as more robots advanced.

He saw the knife next to him and grabbed it, feeling its weight as he watched the robots charge at him from across the room. Flipping it, he grabbed the handle, stepped forward and shot his arm out. The knife flew across the room and embedded itself into one of the robot’s head. He then shot the remaining robots before they could get closer, and ran to retrieve the knife again.

He had now passed Hunk and Pidge. Lance, absorbed by the training and completely focused, didn’t even notice as he passed Keith without a problem. He slashed his knife and shot his gun, dodging and twisting away from gunfire and blades. Now he was on his ninth wave, and even though he just started it he was already halfway through killing the robots. He fought fiercely but graceful. Lance knew what he was doing. Fighting was his element, and now that he got to use all his skills once more, it exhilarated him.

All of a sudden all of the robots fell to the floor. Lance snapped his head towards Allura, who had commanded the training session to stop. “What was that for?” He panted. “I could have gone on for way longer-”

“Lance,” Allura interrupted, a shocked look on her face. “I’ve been calling your name for a while now. We all have,” she said.

“What… what wave did I stop on?” Lance asked, and Pidge spoke up excitedly.

“Lance, you passed Shiro by a shit-ton!” She exclaimed. “Where did you learn to do that? Wait, why haven’t you fought this good before? No offense you know, but that was crazy-”

“Lance, you stopped on wave 23.”

“Oh.” Lance stood there, not really shocked at that since he could have continued with no problem, but he completely forgot that the team didn’t know about his other life. He remembered his plan and sighed.

“Well, I guess I should explain myself, huh…” He muttered, and gestured to the team. “Follow me, I have something important to tell you guys.”

-

Lance hated being nervous.

He despised the fluttering of his stomach and the sweaty palms. His whole job was to never get nervous; don’t second guess yourself and don’t think about backing out. But Lance was about to spill the biggest secret he has kept.

He led the team to his room, where he kept an alien version of a computer. On the computer were documents and articles about his agency, and he managed to keep his agent credentials during the chaos of finding the blue lion. Flipping the lights on, he sat in chair in front of his desk so he could access the computer.

“Sit anywhere you guys want,” Lance told them. “This might take a little bit to explain.”

The team remained quiet as Lance pulled up several records and archives he downloaded onto the computer from the chip his agency gave him. “I’m assuming you all know the FBI and CIA and stuff, right?” He asked, and the team agreed. “Well, in America the president has made many smaller organizations that either work with the big guys or take on smaller objectives that the FBI or Homeland Security doesn’t handle. One of them is meant for undercover work, like secret agents and all that.”

Pidge cleared her throat. “This is great and all, but what does this have to do with you?”

“My family has been loyal to that agency for years. It’s been around for decades, but it doesn’t have a name, to avoid being tracked down or letting the public know. We just call it the agency,” Lance continued. “I doubt any of you have ever heard of my family or what they’ve done. Which is good, since you all are never supposed to be hearing this. But…” He sighed. “We’re fighting in an intergalactic space war, so what’s the point anymore.”

Lance clicked a few buttons on his computer and pulled up the first document. “This is me,” he said, showing them pictures of a young boy on a shooting range, a training room, and many other places a boy his age would normally not be. “I was born and raised into the agency. When I turned 10 they started training me, and from then to now I’ve had 37 missions in all. Well, technically 38, but we found Blue, and then… I guess they think I went missing or something.”

He passed the computer to Shiro. “Here. You can look through the mission reports and the other stuff.”

Lance observed their faces as they took in his words. They all looked pretty shocked, and Lance wasn’t surprised about that. Nobody would suspect a lanky teen like him to be a secret agent for years.

“Dude, this is…” Hunk paused. “Crazy. Why didn’t you tell us before?”

“It was confidential. Top secret and all that,” Lance replied. “I never intended to tell you all, but revealing what I could do could help us out a lot against the Galra. I made that my mission now, to save the universe, and we honestly need all the help we can get. I think the agency will understand when we take down the Galra.”

Shiro hummed, looking up at Lance. “This is… quite a lot to take in,” he said, and Lance nodded. “But you are definitely right. From what I saw in the training room, we could use those skills of yours.”

“Yeah, and that was totally badass too!” Pidge shouted.

“Gotta admit, I don’t want to say this but… That was actually really cool.” Keith smirked, and Lance laughed.

“Thanks, guys. I could give you all lessons too, if that’s alright.” Pidge, who looked like she was about to implode, nodded excitedly.

“YES! This is so cool! I’ll be like a real secret agent now, right? Like James Bond or some crap!”

Lance chuckled as she spoke, and replied, “You have no clue how much training I went through, Pidgeon. So, you guys wanna hear my awesome stories from my missions?”

The team all agreed, even Keith and Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> this kind of flopped in my mind but i still like the idea of a secret agent lance so i wrote this crappy thing lmao
> 
> tumblr: https://ocean-eyes-lance.tumblr.com/ OR https://mortdoggy.tumblr.com/
> 
> instagram: mortdoggy


End file.
